elementals_modfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Mod Features
This is a list of features planned to be in the mod, or that already are. The list is sorted by Element. Realms are on hold until further notice. Due to time limits, only player core elements are in the mod. If you are an Elementals player, feel free to suggest additions to the mod. Admin *Moderator Block: This is a unbreakable block, like bedrock. Bacon *Bacon: A new food *Bacon Block: To big to chew, but still edible. Fire *Fire Sword: A fiery sword with Unbreaking 10 and Fire Aspect 10. *Fire Armor: This armor has the Fire Resistance and Fire Protection 10 effects, along with Unbreaking 10. *Fire Staff: This staff shoots fire, and does little melee damage. When supercharged, it shoots explosive bolts. *Fire Metal: This metal is the physical representation of Fire Elementals. *Fire Realm: This fiery realm is another level of reality, and the home of the Fire Elementals. Mystic *Mystic Sword: A sword made out of pure magic with Unbreaking 10 and Sharpness 10. *Mystic Armor: This armor is enchanted with Unbreaking 10 and Thorns 10. *Mystic Staff: This staff shoots magic balls, which do damage to anything living. When supercharged, the magic is much more intense, doing higher amounts of damage. *Mystic Metal: This metal is solidified magic *Mystic Realm: This magical realm is the birthplace of all magic. Ender Curse *End Sword: A very sharp sword with Unbreaking 10 and Sharpness 10. *End Armor: A set of armor designed to be compatible with teleportation. *End Staff: This staff teleports you like using ender pearls. There is no supercharged version. *End Metal: A metal infused with Ender material. Energy *Energy Sword: A sword that passes through things, with Unbreaking 10, Sharpness 10, and Fire Aspect 10. *Energy Armor: Armor with Protection 10, Projectile Protection 10, Blast Protection 10, Fire Protection 10, Feather Falling 10, Resistance 10, Fire Resistance, and Water Breathing. *Energy Staff: This staff shoots energy bolts that hurt twice as much as arrows. When supercharged, a volley of bolts are fired. *Energy Metal: This is solid energy, and very difficult to craft. Mineral *Mineral Staff: This staff does huge damage, and is ballanced out by the lack of other minerals mineral has. *Mineral Focus: A focus for mineral. *Mineral Realm: A land without life, made out of pure minerals. *Crystal: A material that mineral uses Life *Life Sword: A sword that makes undead alive. *Life Armor: This armor emulates Life itself, in all its variations and resiliance. *Life Staff: This staff bonemeals plants, and also heals things, and hurts undead. There is no supercharged version. *Life Metal: This metal is the embodiment of anything living *Life Realm: A place made entirely out of organic matter. Plasma *Plasma Sword: A sword similar to Energy's *Plasma Armor: An armor that acts as a fiery incinerator. *Plasma Staff: This staff causes giant balls of plasma to errupt. *Plasma: Plasma, plain and simple. *Plasma Realm: The home of Plasma Elementals, filled with plasma. Lighting *Lightning Sword: A sword made of pure lighting *Lightning Armor: An armor of plasma and energy *Lightning Staff: A staff to create lightning *Lightning Metal: Condensed lightning *Lightning Realm: A place of eternal thunderstorms Electromagnetic Field *Field Sword: A sword that negatively affects plasma and lightning *Field Armor: An armor made out of electromagnetic containment fields *Field Staff: A staff that shoots out bolts of energy *Electromagnetic Containment Fields: A very hard substance *Force Field: An almost unbreakable material Void *Void Sword: The solid side of void, very sharp *Void Armor: Protects against all sorts of damage, but not magic or energy *Void Staff: Very powerful, can destroy entities and blocks *Void: This mysterious material is the culmination of void's powers Air *Air Sword: A sword that knocks back entities *Air Armor: Protects against fall damage, makes one jump really high *AIr Staff: This entity flies through the air to strike an entity *Air: To craft air, all one needs is emptiness. *Air Realm: A place of no solid surfaces Gravity *Gravity Sword: A very heavy sword *Gravity Armor: Armor that weighs as much as a black hole, but protects against fall damage, and projetiles. *Gravity Staff: A staff that shoots Black Holes, with no supercharged version *Gravity: The essence of anything heavy or dense. *Gravity Realm: A place that crushes all. Death *Death Knife: A knife that kills with one touch *Death Armor: Armor that can protect against suffocation and projectiles *Death Staff: A staff that creates undead. There is no supercharged version *Death: This is the essence of death and dead, including undead. *Death Realm: The dark underworld of Minecraft Misc *Horsewood, Lifewood, and Rose: Three new plants/trees *Oreopig: A special pet of Life's *Moonstone, Crystal, Bronze, and Ruby: Ores from the Mineral realm *Magic System *New Potions Category:Mod